Spindles for supporting paper product rolls in a dispenser are known.
However, known spindles often lack versatility as they are often dispenser specific and usable in only one brand or type of dispenser.
In addition, some prior spindles become skewed when used in plural roll dispensers, making it more difficult to retrieve paper from the dispenser.
Therefore, for these and other reasons a need exists for improve paper roll spindles.